To inhibit an accelerator pedal from being depressed more than necessary when a vehicle is started or while it is traveling, an accelerator pedal device that gives a reaction force corresponding to a depressed state to the accelerator pedal has recently been developed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
In the accelerator pedal device described in Patent Literature 1, a return spring for returning a pedal arm to an initial position, a motor for generating a reaction force, and an interlocking arm for transmitting rotation of the motor to the pedal arm are installed in a housing that pivotably supports a base end of the pedal arm. This accelerator pedal device is configured such that the motor is controlled to an output corresponding to a depressed state of the accelerator pedal by a control unit, and the output is given to the pedal arm through the interlocking arm.